


VII

by Game_0f_groins



Category: Game of Thrones inspired - Fandom, Original Work, homages and cliches, seven deadly sins inspired
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_0f_groins/pseuds/Game_0f_groins
Summary: {- -} <---indicates flash back---Comments and criticism are welcome:).  It’s an original(hopefully) I hope you enjoy





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> {- -} <---indicates flash back---
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome:). It’s an original  
(hopefully) I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °○°○°● -indicates a new day
> 
> •. •. •. -indicates inactivity
> 
> \- - - indicates flashback

___= VII =____ 

|. Autumn's Hunger . 

°○°○°●  
●▪XII▪●  
STRANGER

Summer drew near its end. Winds pushed a cool breath through the changing leaves. He stopped to take in the familiar scenery. His arms emerged from beneath a thick layered cloak and stretched to the sky. He turned to a flock of birds in the branches above and saw them soar over, descending into honey dipped ripples. He gazed upon the rest of the forest lands. The shortest of trees stood triple the height of a grand oak. His finger tips slid against one and felt every ridge of its iron bark. Each breath took in the cool aroma of honey sap.

The distance left to travel seemed more dreadful the more he pondered it. It'd be a fortnight on foot until he reached the kingdom and much longer for the journey back. He took a moment to stretch and continued on. 

•. • .•. 

He found himself in front of a small village entrance. Upon its doors draped a deep purple banner with a vibrant silver Goat sigil. Indomitable aggression captured in such a simple design was remarkable with horns twisting perfectly to match. But these were alongside another. The wind gently flared near it making the midnight blue dance. Every stitch that bulged or rolled revealed a hidden insignia. It glistened of a proud gold boar with its back turned and its snout to the sky. Once he had his fill of admiring such small matters he gathered his thoughts in order. He looked at the two banners again in grim disdain and rubbed his eyes to look again, just to be sure it wasn't a mirage, and approached the doors.

“Fresh crops fresh meats! Come get some if you wanna eat!” merchants, sellers, traders, you name it, they were ready to bargain if you were willing.

"I swear it. I swear it on my honor, I'm telling you, this thing can fit so many cabbages." Every stand was as organized as the next. One side was dedicated to crops and restaurants while the other held, clothing, repair shops etc.. Even all business hierarchy were treated as equals.

“Fire Sale on all shields!” the merchant's bargain caught his attention. “Where you from, stranger?” he simply waved to her in reply. “Quiet type, in that case you let me know if you find somethin’ you like.” he took his time looking at each shield while sliding his index finger along some of the craftsmanship. He nodded at the work and carried on. “We're here dawn till dusk!” 

“You hungry?” he glanced over the area while turning to the velvet abrasive tone of a baker's voice. His nod in response coaxed a pleasant smile from her lips. “What'll it be?” he pointed to a random choice on her menu. “Simple man, huh?” she looked at his outfit with a grin. Moments later she brought his food out. He reached in one of his pouches for a gold coin but was quickly interrupted. “It's alright. Our bakery 's free.” she smiles. “I had a feeling you weren't from around here.” he takes the food with a nod and continues his way. Seconds later he heard the baker call for him. “Wait! Come back!” but before she caught up to him with his coins he disappeared in the crowd. 

He slid through to the further end and saw horses for rent  
and sale toward the back entrance. He calmed his pace as he got closer with his palm positioned to pass under their noses. He paused at each one petting ones that pressed their faces to him while dropping some oats into their bucket. As for the ones that paid no mind he dropped oats in their bucket regardless. Faint footsteps biting the dirt caught his attention.

“What did you feed them?” He responded with a nod and placed the oats by her sale table and ate a handful himself. He felt her eyes target him while continuing to watch them neck deep licking every flavor off the bottom of the buckets. She snapped her fingers thrice. Another worker came around the corner with boots punching defined prints in the dirt and stood next to her. 

“When do you want them here?” the worker asked. 

“The sooner the better.” the young lady nodded and rushed off. “Silent or not, words are wind.” he nodded and raised his hands above his head. His cowl spread, revealing armor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Dark needle shards barely shimmered in the sunlight, each one woven, with each row intertwining perfectly with the row beneath it. She paused at the cape of his cowl. Claw like blades sat on his wrists pointed toward his elbows. His belt wrapped around his waist seamlessly, every slit hinge groove joined to a hilt like buckle and a circular sigil of an ice blue linear pattern of a two legged dragon with its wings sharply spread to the rim. His legs to his feet had a near woven metal finish leaving it slim and smooth. Above the belt she spotted only three large leather pouches, one empty, and the others with coins and oats. She looked back at him slightly eased and gave one last glare. “Ten coppers a day to rent. Ten gold to buy.” he nodded to her and went to each horse again. He finally chose and went in the stall. Her head tilted at his bizarre behavior. He heard her come around the corner to take a peak only to see him petting and dry grooming the horse. He then made his way inside her shop picking out lightweight fitted riding gear. He paid more than what was due and held his hand up to stop her from saying he gave her too much. He took his purchase in one arm and looked for the nearest horse prepping station to set them down and make sure their ready for his new companion. Once evening feeding was over he took off a couple of thin layers on his cape and started to wrap the equipment to sling on his back and grains and hay to carry on his shoulder. He clicked to his new friend and knotted soft twine on her face and walked out of the village. 

•. •. •.  
●▪X▪●

Silver glints of light illuminated along silhouettes around them. He looked to the moon while petting the horse and continued until it rose half way. He found a ditch with tree lines arching over a nearby stream and quickly set up a fire and tent with room for the both of them to sleep. He took off a few more layers off of the cape and draped it over her back, he looked to the gentle giant with a palm full of oats for a bed snack while pondering on a name. 

○°○°●  
○▪V▪○

-"Run!" her voice shrieked over metal slicing and slashing against each other. He shook in guilt for listening. Arrows rained down around him while he desperately used every bit of strength to avoid them. They painted the grass behind him in silver dripped purple and managed to trip him out of his boots. His back thudded against a patch of black wood that seemed to be growing out of the ground. The flames licked around him as water gushed from the grounds. Arrows scrapped and stuck on their marks, each row closing in faster than the last.- 

His ears perked to hooves scraping the dirt to get up. His eyes fluttered open adjusting to the dimness of dawn, he rose to his feet and patted his mare. She nudged her velvet nose against his. 

“just a dream. I'm alright.” he said with a drowsy smile. He clicked his tongue to her and she followed him for breakfast.

•. •. •.  
HANDMAIDEN

“Your Grace, my Sirens sing of the outsider.” she said entering the sunlit beige crowned room and bowed to the back of a small refined beige stone throne. At the center top arch of the throne held the only touch of color, a midnight blue rectangular drape tapered down to a point with the tip barely touching the base. It rose up with the gentle breeze unveiling golden embroidery intertwining along the border and itself. A hand raised in view from throne’s side and beckoned the woman to come closer until it gestured for her to stop just behind the throne. “Armor of bizarre nature with his silence to match and generosity greater than his riches.” she waited patiently through the silence by gazing at the open overview of the entire kingdom. Each stone in every street and structure, rich or poor, held the same care precision and strength of a castle. Different banners fluttered different sigil and colors along with the ant sized citizens. Among the daily movement were guards reflecting blotches of light with each step. A cool breeze blew past her flared sleeve dress revealing every undertone shade of purple. Another silk part of her dress draped over her shoulders hovered to float away but pinched where a goat pin held it still. The windows stretched in full circle with seven slim yet triangular columns placed in even increments. They reached past the ceiling with arrow tips to the rising sun. The wind howled around them but only a whisper passed through.

“Let him be. It would be a shame for a ballad to be incomplete.” the hypnotic voice from her highness left her mind in tranquility. “Is that all?” 

“Yes, your Grace.” her voice carried through prompt and stern. 

“Very well.” The hand peeked out once more with the back facing the woman. “Thank you, Lady Gowther.” she bowed once more to the back of the throne and left as quickly as she came. 

•. •. •.  
STRANGER

The kingdom bustled in life and death. It's heartbeat nestled in with crimes of every kind a mad king could think of, and religions of all tastes. He entered the gates without his mare. His cowl drew whispers by the dozen while leaving everyone hesitant in attempting approach, those that did were simply ignored. 

He browsed through jewellers, merchants, even tents of light belief and dark magic. He rolled three flawless gems through his fingers and into his pouch while keeping an eye for another perfect three.

His nose caught high quality meat cooking toward the kingdom's wall but paused to examine the distance and turned the opposite direction. He turned a corner in hopes of cutting through to the other market streets until a faint whimper caught his attention. To no surprise, he found two frail skeletons in worn rags huddled over a small shivering child bundled in ripped potato sacks.

He left for a moment and returned to them with a bag of breads and vegetables, a small pouch of money and medicine. The mother weakly moved toward him. The father didn't budge. The stranger put the bags on his belt under his cowl cape. She fought her decaying bones to rise and could barely lift her son. He took off a few layers of his cape to snuggly bundle the mother and her child. He held his hand out to her and one cradled arm for little one and hoisted her onto his back with ease then made his way toward the castle. The street guards sneered and stared with perplexed thoughts as he stopped in front of an infirmary. He looked at the son and saw his rapid shallow chest breaths. He felt her slump over his back. He hoisted her gently up in the proper position but she hunched lifeless over his shoulder. His head lowered as he continued to hold her. He took a breath and entered the infirmary as a nurse walked toward him. She was stopped by the bizarre stranger gesturing his cradled arm for her to tend to the infant. 

“We don't take- .” he cut her sentence off with his cradled arm again. She paused looking at the stranger and saw the slumped bundle on his back. Her nose wrinkled at the pungence of peasant rot and slowly took the child from his arms. She checked for sickness and his left forearm. “Any family left?” she asked. He shook his head in reply. "Alright. I'll see to it that he'll be taken care of." He reached into a pouch to hand her enough gold coins to buy a fortnight's worth of grand feasts and left in a quickened stride.

He cut the corners to retrace his steps. A small sigh of relief crept out of his nostrils that her husband was still there. He laid the mother down and unraveled her. He shifted her over a few inches and spread the cape to make room. He paused to look at a linear scar on their left forearms then proceeded to wrapped them both. He hoisted them on his shoulders gingerly as he wove his way quickly out of the kingdom. 

•. •. •. 

The sun reached its peak sitting perfectly above the kingdom's crown. As he pushed the last of the dirt back into place he drove a stick above the overturned dirt patch and knelt with a hand brushing against the soil to level.

“Rest. It's in their hands now.” he stood and looked at the earth around him. He scanned around once more and he continued on. 

•. •. •.  
●▪VI▪●  
HANDMAIDEN

“Your Grace, they sing of him again.” she bowed again to the thrones back side until she was beckoned to come closer. “He brought an unknown child to your infirmary with payment in hand.” she saw her rub her index finger against the stone arm in a strange pattern. “Then left with wrapped skeletons on his shoulder.” her teeth nipped at her lower lip while waiting through the silence. She heard Her Grace mumble something to herself.

“Is that all?” her royal voice entranced her mind once more. It took every ounce of her being to focus on her grace's words. 

“Yes, Your Grace.” her voice barely shuddered but it took 9every ounce of will to keep it contained. Her royal hand lifted in dismissal. 

“Thank you, Lady Gowther. You may retire for the night.” 

“Thank you, your Grace.” she silenced a sharp gulp during her bow then took her leave. 

•. •. •.  
STRANGER

His mare followed him for grazing by a stream. He shook off his surface filth before washing and hanging his armor in a circle to dry before the sun passed its highest point. He then propped them closer to the smouldering amber pit he made in the center. He wiped his brow and pushed his hair back while settling in his own smoke sauna. He untied the pouches attached to the armor and counted what coins he had left. "It's enough." He sighed. The clouds had shifted miles east, he gazed a moment longer then headed to the lake for a plunge rinse. 

•. •. •. 

The sky turned a shade of pink by the time he redressed his armor. While he brought Osira back into the tent for dinner he looked to the horizon to see a faded crescent embracing the setting rays from the opposite direction. He let the tent flap close and sat beside her eating bread and vegetables. 

•. •. •. 

The moon rose and sank to the calls of nocturnal wilderness blurring into a signature rhythm. Patiently waiting by the tent entrance, he waited for his mare to wake for her breakfast. Just a few more hours. While counting down from seven under his breath his eyes traced every constellation down to where the Crown's horns met with the stars. 

“Soon.” he mumbled without taking his sight off of the seemingly small kingdom. 

○°○°●  
●▪VI▪●

Villagers of all statuses flood the streets with routine and commutes. He fiddled with the final three gems in his hand before putting them in his pouch. The sun rose nearly touching the kingdom's crown while a singular bell tone sang to all of Valthonas. As he weaved between everything and everyone in his way, his sight on the crown shifted from awe to distilled fury upon looking at the marble carved life force of the kingdom. 

“State your business.” he looked the guard up and down while pointing to the crown above. He waited for them to look up then slipped past while slapping both their weapons from their hands. More guards came rushing to the sound of steel clanking on royal grounds. Those who’ve yet to lay a hand on the stranger was avoided and those who did were struck to sleep by his hand. 

•. •. •. 

Each step he took towards the crown room, the more the city bustle gathered with peaked curiosity. Their murmurs grew to a steady roar. Two guards at the doorway drew their weapons at him.

"Come in." A gentle voice echoed in harmony with its city's gossip. The guards looked at him warily while standing down to let him pass. His steps softly entered the heart of the Crownlands, the sound of his boots slowly approached the throne "Welcome to our kingdom, traveler." 

HER GRACE

She watched the armor of her fallen rolling the sun's light up and down. Her lips parted, releasing a weightless sigh, when a group in white and green tunics arrived. She rose from her seat to face him, her fingers gripped her dress to make room for her stiff feet. Her ash braids tied tightly in the back woven into one braid. Six black X's were woven into her braid with different colored jewels marking each center. "You must be weary from your journey, please come with me " her hand motioned to the guards. They stood for a moment and looked at each other, they soon made a hand motion back while one began to follow them at a distance and his partner parted elsewhere. "As long as you mean no harm, Ser Jorhno won't be an issue." She said with a smile.

"Through here." She placed her hands on two opposing boar handles smooth as ivory and opened twin oak doors with the crown's birth told as a carved mural. They approached an open room. Its columns raised three walls and separated at ending edges of a stone lined opening. She heard footsteps behind her stopped, she faced him with a light pink smile only to see him speechless from the window view. The setting sun spread its warmth across the land unveiling a wonder of nature's miracles. Deep blood eyes waltzed up and down his attire. Everything she captured and gathered upon first look coaxed her curiosity. "I take it you're not from here." He shook his head at her and looked to her. "Please, have a seat" she showed him to a seat. "Would you like a drink?" He nodded with a light smile in return. "What would you like?" Her eyes noticed his arm pointing to a tea pot. It rested on a thin stone platform simmering above a low flame in company with liquors of different variety resting on small shelves. A few lengths forward, a water fountain. Seven spikes raised their oasis treasures and let it fall at a low arch into its mouth. "Of course."

She brought the whole set over and paced the pot between the two of them on a small stone gap. "What brings you to visit on edge of summer's fall?" She pours into both cups and settles into the other seat. His head bowed while taking the cup by the body and raised the boiling leaf water for a long drawn sip. Without flinching he set the cup down with gentle motion and set his eyes on the wall in front of them. Her brow raised subtly. Her lips barely contained the urge to spread cheek to cheek in fascination. She drew in a deep silent breath and looked to the wall of his interest. "Are you going somewhere?" He nods. "Can you show me?" He takes another full sip and walks to the grand wooden map of the world upon the wall. The map itself was a grand master piece with each sin beast positioned at the heptagon points. 

He caressed his fingertips along the edge of one side and slid them over every identical bulged wave with group coded patterns. He crossed over a ridge of small dulled spikes, representing the crown design, they stretched across every land border he grazed over. Every triangulated tree, each single mountain ridge, the finish, the overall pattern coded design in each single engraving took him in a swirl of admiration. "An Azarael masterpiece." 

The traveler stepped back a few paces to take it all in. She stood still, her eyes fixed on his back beginning to pondering the tales this man has yet to reveal. His hood crinkles and pinches as he looked toward the bottom corner of the map. A drawn pause silenced the winds as he took stride to the wall once more. The tip of his first knuckle hovered the sea between both great lands and traced a nearly straight line of crown barbs of different sized islands no bigger than finger nail. It ran parallel appearing to be stitching a broken barricade across its hemispheres. Specific pricks puckered out, connecting the islands together, they swirled in different directions. If your eye observed long enough it would see each one was inline with another leading in a precise trail. Some connected islands together in five routes at most, others made their own trails in a myriad of individual patterns, some of their trails went so far as to eclipse the distance of north and south. Etched along side the center of the islands were the words 'Druid Lands'.

She never took an eye off of him, continuing to watch every gesture. He then looked to her while hovering over the Crownlands coast line and various islands that were marked with fur tails scattered and clustered along nearly every few ticks apart with the same pin prick trails, but there were less than the islands. He tapped his finger loudly on the tail marked on Valthonas' location. The dull knocking on the kingdom's angulated castle made her blink at a loss. He knocked one final time to the fox tail, drew a line with his thumb against his left forearm, and pointed at carved kingdom. "May I ask what you're looking for?" Without turning his head away from the islands, his knuckle unfurled to point at the bottom corner of the map. The mark of the artist had its nose bowed with a crown of thorns and leaves braiding and colliding with each other upon its head. It stretched below its humble ears and met ends just below the back of it's head. Its tail curled covering its paws then appeared wrapped around itself with the tip curling past its mid back in a hook. "Why have you come to me?" He turned to her tapping his finger on the crown, he raised his head to let their eyes meet. He raised his gaze slightly to the golden navy jeweled throne upon her braids. It sat with boar tusks raised upward or curved toward each other.

Her head naturally tilts. She looked upon the map for a moment. "Perhaps we can help each other." He relaxed his arm but gave no movement or gesturing response. "I take it you want stipulations?" She was given an immediate nod. Her hands clasped together and she looked upon the Fox's grand work. Her eyes seemed to move west, past the center barricade, the land border she looked over popped with small detailed vines, ash, and bones. The lands it surrounded were a sickly white. Harsh inconsistencies morphed the lands into an artic pit of chaos. The smallest of daggers matched the Crownlands' highest peak, every gap space splintered with waves nearly dark as charred wood, cracks of textured micro bumps covered few parts of the barren ice land. He looked to where she set her view. The words 'Nekrovia' pressed into the center were engraved millions of times over, each slash seemed to capture the pitted sensation of a numbing rot.

He looks back to her, head tilted. "Are you familiar with the Sin houses?" His head nodded. She walked over to the balcony view hiding a near quivering break of her expression. "Have you heard of how the Escanors fell?" She turned to see him pause a moment, then shake his head in reply. She took a moment after observing his pause, her demeanor collected swiftly and leaned against the waist level ledge. "To keep it simple, a group of rogue Gowthers conspired against the Lion King. They managed to usurp him when they convinced my family to help them. Shortly after they hunted every last one until their bloodshed birthed our history's greatest shame." She saw him tilt his head. She took a moment. "Shortly after, sightings of a unique black boat had taken the topic of almost every mumbling mouth." She pressed her palms on the ledge and met the humming heat of summer breathe on her olive complexion. "They say it simply sailed between dancing islands and would disappeared for months at a time." He kept still and continued to listen. "There's only one place it could disappear to." She looked back upon Nekrovia. "Everyone who's journeyed there never returns, yet that boat always had." She pardoned herself to a sip of her tea. "My stipulation is-" she closed the distance between them with gentle firm steps. "Find where that boat disappears to." He looked back to the maps and fixated on it. "I'll give you three days to decide. How's that sound?" He looks to her and nods. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He points to the teapot again. "Would you like a set and some to take with you?" He nods with a humbled smile. "Of course." She smiles back. "I'll return momentarily."

•. •. •.  
HANDMAIDEN

Her attention latched on the grand wood map. From the south edge of Ananta up to Mironav her smile grew. Her eyes glistened in visiting her past. She nearly hummed 'Pride's Grave' when she laid sight on the majestic kingdom.

"Lady Gowther?" she nearly leapt from her dress turning, nearly drawing a weapon.

"Seven sins, you scared me, Ser Ansa."

"My apologies, my lady. Her Grace asked for you." 

"Thank you, I'll be there momentarily."

•. •. •. 

"Your Grace." She approached the throne and bowed. 

"You've been by my side for nearly a decade and have proven your loyalty for two. I can't thank you and your people enough for carrying the weight of this kingdom with me." Her red lips tightened to resist notable blushing upon her fair cheeks. 

"Its an honor to serve you and will continue to be from now and further beyond the crown." The wind pushed maroon locks away from eyes allowing the sigil on the throne to be in perfect view. Her grace rose from her throne in sync with the wind calming to a stop. Every moment she drew closer she found her breath unravel. "Your grace?" 

"Yes?" She contained herself with a harsh nip on the side of her tongue with every resistance to avoid eye contact. She couldn't muster the courage they way she used to. "Is there something you desire?" .

"Your Grace, I - no." She bowed her head. "I would never ask you for anything. I couldn't." A breeze passed over them as she felt hands cradle and intertwine with hers. 

"You can come to me for anything. We're close, never forget that." The handmaiden finally met her highness' crimson gaze, smiling in relief. "If there is a way for me to repay you for all that you've done, please don't hesitate." Their hands parted and embraced arms around each other. 

"You have my word, Your Grace." Her maidened voice held true warmth. 

"You may retire for the day if you'd like. I need you well rested before dawn." She bowed to her grace before parting. 

°○°○°●  
○▪VII▪○

The rising sun flooded the beige bleak stones of the great kingdom. Her daily motion came to a temporary lull, leaving her free moment to be occupied at the kingdom's docs. One familiar boat stood out to her in surprise. It was the simplest amongst its kin and its sail held a different pattern. Her head tilts as it braced itself against the stone dock. She studied the sail again just to be certain.

•. •. •. 

"My lady." A man grinned charmingly in good faith of a warm welcome. "Enjoying the early light?" 

"My Lord." She returns the gesture. Her attention drew sight for a quick glance at his sail. It waved worn a sickly grey in every breath of air. In the center sat a rugged fox silhouette, hunched over. Small detailing had sculpted enough to see ears pinned back with a grave stare from emerald orbs. Its tail simply laid by its side at ease. He raises his sail with a mere tug of his arm and approaches her for a proper greeting. 

He raised himself to proper posture nearly standing double her height. Upon his neck and shoulders rested a thick gorget with vines of thorns and leaves. It seemed to line itself along the edge without flaw. His worn pelt cloaked over the vine etched metal and wrapped around leaving the corners bitten into each other with a black fox tail pin holding it place. "How were the seas?" 

"Tame enough." He knelt by a grounding post and tied his ship down. His eyes wandered, trailed off to the crown, then to the handmaiden. "Do you need something, my lady?" He ground his feet to pull his grey vessel until it was a crack away from the docking post then tied it thrice more. A glint from a diamond shaped opal on his left middle finger sliced a flashing glare at her eyes.

". . . Actually, there is." She looked at his sail again. "Vulpine nuvaeth.". 

". . . I'm listening." He brushed his hands through stubborn raven curls. 

"Come, let's talk on your ship. Even the winds have ears in this kingdom." She begins boarding his boat and soon heard his footsteps behind her. 

"Are you receiving shipment?" She stiffened slightly at the abundant space illuminated by windows welcoming the morning. 

"No." He stops directly behind her. She felt his stare above her, each passing moment made her assumption that much more true. There wasn't time to ask questions. Not yet. 

"I hear songs of your reputation." She felt his fingers touch her sleeve tracing the patterned cloth. 

"And which reputation do you seek?" His voice sank deep in her ear, forcing small hairs on her body to stand. She hears a faint inhale near the back of her head. She felt a fog of selfish desires smothering her mind. Her eyes closed in an attempt to focus on what she came here for. 

"The crimson hand." He backs away a few paces and let's a sly bloodlust smirk show.

"Speak."

"I know there are lions scattered in hiding." Her face nearly twisted in disgust. "I can feel it. I want them slain. All of them." 

"And what do I get in return for this, possible, fruitless..deal?" 

"What do you desire?" 

"Not bad, for a pig's mistress." Her expression remained untouched. "I desire Her Grace's crown." He drew a vile from a slide compartment near the base of his gorget and drank it. 

"Done." 

"Wonderful. Then the hunt begins when I've received it." The vile implodes in his hand from his grip and crunches the shards in his fist, his fingers open as he held out his other hand. She took his hand with her left and was pulled in effortlessly, he slid his fingers along her forearm splitting a line into her flesh. "You have till the new moon." He exits the boat.

•. •. •.  
STRANGER

His fingers juggled an amethyst and emerald into his pouch and took a walk through the kingdom helping who needed it  
along his way. Every so often he found himself looking at the crown.

•. •. •. 

She rose from her throne and turned to him. 

"Are you here about our arrangement?" He nods to her with a smile. "Your answer?" Her voice rang so purely through his ears. It was almost a sweet lullaby. He nodded. "Splendid." She takes off her crowd and raises her hand to summon a guard, he approaches quickly to hand her a near identical crown. He noticed slight hesitation from her when she saw it. The guard had whispered something in her ear and she whispered back to him. The knight bowed. 

"Your Grace."

"Thank you Ser Surgot." He looked at the thin tusks on the crown being placed on her head and the slightly thicker ones she had now placed in his hands. "I hope you take this gesture in good faith. I believe you will honor your end of the deal." He nods as he placed the crown in an inside compartment underneath the spines of his armor. "If there's anything you need for this journey-" she looks to the other guard and was brought quill, a corked miniature flask of ink, and paper. "Please let me know. Once you've passed the Migration Islands you've will have gone to far for our resources to reach you. I hope you can understand." His nod in response seemed to relieve some of the guilt on her shoulders. She showed him to the room they were in before. "Ser Adren?" Metal footsteps came from around the corner of a distant hallway.

"Yes, Your Grace?" 

"This traveler is our guest, I would like you to gather whatever he needs for his departure." 

"Yes, Your Grace." The proud spirit invited chilled winds to pass through.

•. •. •. 

"Is this all...you need, traveler?" The knight blinked perplexed thoughts upon reading over every detailed request each item demanded. He nodded in reply. "Very well. We'll have these materials packed and the request prepared for you before the third new moon." 

•. •. •. 

●▪III▪●  
BLACK STEEL

A raven cawed and gagged from a sudden odor of brimstone, and hell's heat. Its red veined feathers were tightly pressed against one another, making it twist its fibrous ends to a clashing patched mess. Its jagged appearance made the veins pop like lava upon its black feathers. Upon diving on a windowsill in her dormant mountain, it moved inside to cool down and catch its breath. "Why, hello precious." She threw some raw meat beside it while unraveling the message from its scrawny leg. "What in fuck's hell is this?" Her question silenced the clanks and hissing of heated steel with nearly all eyes aimed to her. Her free hand took what kept her tendril spirals in a tucked bun and tossed the blueprint, she pierced her hair needle through the corner and speared it straight into a grand wall nest of blueprints. 

"I hope you don't expect me to tell you how to read a blue print." His finger whisked a corner of a page to read the next. His eyes peaked above his novel. "It looks like a top heavy axe." 

"I'm more concerned on its designer." He rose from his seat at her reply and made his way to inspect it. "Its one handed." 

"Don't dismiss the possible idea of a copycat." He inspects the specifics written beside parts of the image. "But on the off chance that it's not, we need to show Pentar." He paced back and started a message. He tied it on the leg of one of their ravens. "To the Charred Pit, Raylan." The bird cawed happily in his hands and took off when the window was in sight. 

•. •. •. 

They packed two days worth of food and water for their journey. With nothing but thin layers of cloth on their backs they began their walk to the core of their forge. 

•. •. •. 

"If it's authentic then what do make of it?" she unsheathed her sword for her hands to fiddle with. 

"I'm not sure. But we have another day to think on it." He held one of his flasks out to her. "Drink." 

"You- don't command me, . . . peasant." Each syllable dropped streams of sweat in her mouth, thicker drops flicked themselves from sun kissed glands with each thud of her foot. In her peripheral she saw his eyes rolling in response and held the flask closer to her. She wiped a sheet of sweat from her hair and heard vicious hisses as it hit the ground.

"Drink." She refused with her hand. "Damnit, stubborn bitch! DRINK!" After cycles of an eternal loop she succumbed and drank the flask. 

"We're born for this heat. This is nothing." Her breath shuddered from a sudden frost sensation. 

"Clearly. . ." He shook his head. "But that doesn't mean we have to suffer when we don't have to." His arms curled in his sides upon feeling the same ice brush of autumn whispers. "The sun will set soon." 

"Then let's get as far as we can." She looked to him with her arm angled out for a signature gesture. 

"Not if I get there first." He met her gesture half way and their hands coordinated around each other and clasped together in the end. 

"Bet on it, bitch." 

•. •. •. 

"We'll try this one." She inspected small cave. His hands pushed on the sides to double check its stability.

"Not a bad choice." He gives the center of the blackened wall a jab. "It should keep the cold in long enough for the morning leave." 

"Its been a day. Any ideas?" She unfolded a map to check what they had left to travel. 

"Rest. You're no use to anyone sleep deprived." Silence fell on her tongue. She groaned but remained convinced and yielded her pride for the night. 

°○°○°●  
○▪I▪○  
HANDMAIDEN

She sunk in her bed with fingers clutched at the golden rim feeling every detailed ridge. She couldn't help but trace the engravings of patterns in the tusks. She drew in a deep breath before putting it in her sprawled dress sleeve and stared at the ceiling for near eternity. 

-"You like horses to?" She asked the ash haired girl petting her stallion. The girl turned with startled red dwarf eyes then smiled. 

"Yes, I love them." The foal swung his head back and forth playfully and shook himself out. "Is he yours?" 

"Yes. He's mine and I'm his." she said proudly. 

"You two are perfect for each other."

"I'm Ryn Gowther." Her hand outstretched. She saw her ruby spheres glance at her wrist.

"Astra Merlin." She replied with a unique warmth while taking her hand.-

A small smile crept from her lips and she drifted to her wonder land.

•. •. •.  
HER GRACE

-Her maiden's hands shook while looking at the only loyalty she had found and balled fist fills of maroon locks breathing in panic. 

"My lady, we're surrounded." Her stuttered breathing managed to leak out the words in a barely audible manner. She took her hands and pulled them barely a pace apart. 

"Do you trust me?" She asked, placing a hand on her shooken cheek. 

"I do." Her other hand held her other cheek.

"When you see my signal, get out of the city and meet me in our grove by Mironav." She saw a tear leave her maiden's eye. "Have no fear, Lady Gowther." After a few deep breaths she took her hands in hers once more. "I won't let any harm come to you. Just wait for the half moon the night you arrive." She takes her in holding her loyal maiden.

"B-. . . But how-?" 

"Only to me?" Her timid handmaiden paused a moment. She could tell she was holding back every burning question, and soon closed her eyes and finished their saying.

"Only to me." They held each other once more. Once she saw she had vacated the room she knelt down beside the limp body sprawled in his own blood pool. Only moments left before someone would come. She caressed the 's' curled hilt of a basilisk hilt and pulled the dagger out, leaving the purple cape blending to a foul shade from the stream soaking every fiber with its coloration. The body slumped from the motion. The force had nudged a coiled dual horn crown from his head, clanking against the royal throne room floors. Her hands gripped the hilt and tied it to her inner thigh. Her eyes closed and mumbled a little prayer while stepping through the doors then closing them quietly behind her. Metal feet crackled at a distance. 

"HEALERS! NOW!" The ferocity of the knight's voice drowned the sound of scraping armor. "Your Grace?! Your Grace?!"-

"Your Grace?" 

"Pardon?" Her eyes stared at the knight blankly. "My apologies Ser Lawrence. I must've been deep in thought."

"Gain clarity from a sea of troubles or you'll drown in them." She smiles at the knight and looks at the kingdom from the height of the bridge. 

"Your well timed wisdom never ceases to amaze me." The guard couldn't help but smile at her praise. "Is the family well?"

"Yes, they send their blessings and thanks as always." 

"Wonderful." Her sight veers off to the infinite creation above. Through the limits of the sky bore countless sights of cosmic glory. "Do you believe in fate, Ser Lawrence?" The curious knight looked at the cosmos with her and saw a glancing trail of a quick falling star. 

"No." 

"May I ask why?" 

"No matter how right something feels good or evil, you can always change and reform to what you want it to be." 

"Your husband is a lucky man." She places a hand on his metal shoulder. "Forgive me from keeping you from your duties." 

"You are my duty." His brooding tone would be mistaken for insult hadn't she known him. He bowed and continued on his patrol. 

•. •. •.

Her focus on drowning controlled her to walk the perimeter of the castle. A faint wail broke her thoughts. Her lips pressed in disgust, she followed to where it was coming from. She slipped a small dagger from her sleeve and reflected the moon light to one of the guard posts. 

•. •. •.

"My apologies, Your Grace."

"No need, Ser Ansa." She gave the knight a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The rats must've eaten through the seals again. Stubborn things blossom in the harshest conditions." She glances down at the drain pipe. "Would you mind sending for the night builders?"

"Yes, Your Grace." She stood in salute.

"When you're done, you may return to your post." A smile sneaked in at the sight of one of few symbols of safety in the kingdom. "If you're able to find someone to stand guard for you, then you may retire for tonight." 

"Yes, Your Grace." After she bowed, she placed a hand on the knight's shoulder. 

"How have the tulips bloomed?" 

"Without fear thus far, they'll dig their roots within the fortnight."

"In like a lion."

"Out like a lamb." The knight bowed.

"Blessings to you and your loved ones." 

"Thank you, Your Grace and a thousand more blessings to you." 

°○°○°●  
○▪︎VII▪︎○

"Your Grace." Without disrupting her focus on her kingdom she motioned for her maiden to stand beside her. "My sirens sing about the stranger." Her steps grew closer until she was at her side looking at the city with her. "He's come quite the distance but not from Crown soils." She waited a moment, her fingertip and thumb rubbed together. 

"An incomplete verse? Seven virtues, it's been some time." 

"A thousand apologies, Your Grace. It was all my sirens wrote-" she was interrupted by a hand gesture. 

"No apologies necessary, Lady Gowther. You've found more than enough for me. You always have." A sigh of relief skipped from her exhale. She looked at the fire kissed maiden. 

"He has many titles." 

"Who gave him the first?" 

"A Ram trader in Ananta Port." She rubbed her thumb below her finger tips. Her thoughts were halted when she caught her maiden stiffening her left arm.

"Are you hurt?" She stood to get a better look but her maiden backed away holding both hands waist level and arms turned inward. She stood still watching her take a few more paces back before stopping. 

"Not at all, Your Grace. It's nothing a night's rest won't fix." She looked to her while holding back any urge to question her loyalty right where she stood. She held her breath and brought them to the back of her thoughts as the breeze played with her ice touched braids. 

"Very well." She pulled a smile in hope that she was being true. "May I ask something of you, Lady Gowther?" 

"Of course, Your Grace." 

"I need you to retrieve an item with Ser Fenya and drop it off at Ergoth port." She hands her a folded note. "Make sure its received by Lord Dromen's men."

". . . Of course, Your Grace." She saw the maiden her clench her hands nervously. 

"Is there something you need?" 

". . . Yes." Her royal highness' anticipation rose with every moment of silence, she may as well have granted her unlimited wishes. "I . . Want you to close your eyes." 

"My eyes?" 

"Yes. . . Please." 

HANDMAIDEN

Her Grace closed her eyes, she approached until she could feel the exhaleation from her. Her hands reach in her sleeve to pull out the replica. She pressed her lips against her highness' and switched the crowns. 

She nearly lost her composure when she felt lips pushing back at hers. She lost herself to the taste of eternal bliss. She felt her highness part from paradise and saw a smile. 

"Will that be all, Lady Gowther?" She bit her tongue to keep composure. 

"Yes, Your Grace." 

"Very well. Ser Fenya will be waiting for you at the entrance at noon." 

"Yes, Your Grace." She bowed. A moment passed and she had yet to be dismissed.

"Are you sure there isn't anything troubling you?" 

"Its nothing I can't handle." She held her head with a smile. "You have my word." She got a nod in response.

"Very well. Thank you, Lady Gowther." She saw her rubies fixed on her arm. "Be sure to send a raven once you've reached the port." She bows and takes her leave. 

•. •. • 

Her fingernails dug into her palms from the fox's mark. She climbed below tunnels and pathways to reach a secret entrance crack emitting low aurora like rays. She slipped through and embraced a small underground sea cave, whispering hypnotic hums. She bowed before the edge of the brine waves.

\- She looked upon the double doors in front of her. Her palms slid against the lion carved door handle while soaking in the sight of the first gift to the kingdom. Precision of every groove wove life to the story of the first king and the Crownland's birth.-

"The depths are ever vast and its glory ever eternal." The soft lights faded to a blood hot amber as the ethereal melody plunged into faint discordant growls. "I humbly ask a favor of you and your kin." 

"The gem, mouth breather." The water whispered, beginning to ripple.

SEA NAGA

Slit pupils were still beneath the rolling waves, never taking her sight off the maiden. The hand above her revealed a hand sized gem. Each edge made another micro surface. Glints of greens and shades of blue showed themselves against the cave walls, but the gem itself maintained its dull silver finish. "Perfect." A slender hand emerged from the ripples. Water streamed off small onyx like scales. Droplets raced from the tips of taloned fingers, darker than black itself. They grasped it gracefully and simply took it from her hands. Small sea serpents smothered and melded underneath her scales seamlessly as she rose to the surface. A forked tipped tongue slipped from her soft scale lips, lapping the atmosphere's scent. "Kassidan will be pleased." Only her upper body hoverer out of water. "What do you seek, desperate soul?" She crossed her arms and leaned on shoreline while tapping her tapped claws one after the other on the rippling surface. 

"I seek answers for Her Grace's future." a dry smirk appeared in reply upon the serpent siren. Night drenched slits grew to a sunset blaze. Wry whispers and hushed chuckles crept through rows of fangs. Scale lids closed over her slits as she drew in breath. 

"In the midst you hold them bound, in all your dreams you drown. Tread lightly, mind your tongue, and you may outlive the storms to come." The maiden's brows crimped. Her fingers scraped the silk stone, curling into her palms. She crossed her arms and tapped her talons along scattered scales. She drew in a lengthened breath while a tongue flicked from parted lips. "Fool." She lifted herself to lay by her with most her lower half submerged. "You airlings are the same. You revolve your lives on controlling destiny, yet when the universe grants it to you, you flee pissing in distraught." She rises and slowly descends into the water, humming hypnotic melodies. 

HANDMAIDEN

Her fists clenched tighter, unable to react, she simply stood and bowed before parting with the sea cave. 

-A bark halo with small grape vines rested around ebony carved braided locks laid over his shoulder. Three locks were braided with six crosses strung along to the ends of each one. Ray's of winter's light laid across a wooden pin of a bear curled into a hibernation slumber. It's thick needle held a black bear pelt toga draping his body. His arms were cradled in hard wooden armor gauntlets with the sleeping bear with his crown, but this one had a hollow diamond shape bestowed between its paws. His hands overlapped each other, holding a red gem. His eyes were closed in a meditative manner while surrounded by six others. 

One with a dragon sigil upon four different designs interlocking with each other from behind it. The corner of the banner was bundled in his fist allowing the sigil to fly freely behind him unfurled in full span. His other free hand stretched out to a woman near him. She reached out to him handing him a wooden carving of his personal soul bond. An emerald stained diamond shaped ring was wrapped around her right middle finger. She ran the bottom of her hand against the etched boar sigil upon the breastplate of a woman of amazonian physique.

Her tusked helm unveiled a braid tightly wound, thicker than any colossal boar's tail. Each ashen stained slice in the door lead the maiden's eye around to a fierce blood shaded gluttonous glare. The carving's familiar appearance focused their eyes to another. Maroon curls snuck from underneath a thin hood with two small goat horns upon his forehead attached to a simple crown band. Warm pallets of the earth focused down at his hands cradling a hand woven necklace of twine and small tusks.

Beside him was a woman of raven hair with seafoam eyes to compliment her complexion. Her fitted armor shined milk white while green and gold scale outline shifted the two between each other. Two basilisks poised in helix sat centered on her gorget. One hand constricted a simple hilt with a thin blade pointed to the ground while the other held the hand of night dipped honey locks and sky blue eyes. Silvers and black were her threads, gold and radiant was her blushed smile. 

The maiden pressed her fingers on the masterpiece and took a long moment. She looked to the blissful lioness without wavering her stoic expression. 

"With glory and gold." she mumbled.-

•. •. •.  
●▪XII▪●

"Lady Gowther." Clanking of armor met with her tapping footsteps. The knight bowed before her. "Shall we?" 

"The sooner the better." She took the cold plated outstretched hand and was lead to a stallion.

"May I unburden you?" 

"That's quite alright. I always travel light." Her food rations were already strapped to their saddles. "And what of the-?" 

"Packed, my lady." Her eager eyes seemed committed to arriving within a day's ride. They kicked their horses to trot and exited the castle walls. She naturally turned back to look at the exalted crown. 

"Only to me." She whispered before turning away.

•. •. •.  
●▪VIII▪●  
BLACK STEEL

They both knelt before an elevated pathway of colossal rib cages made of new earth. It lead to a throne in the center of his magnificent beast's gaping mouth. It was perfectly sculpted in a rare, to her, a familiar black metal. It gave a charred appearance to match its spinal horns and jagged teeth. It seemed to cast judgement upon those bowing before it with its hollow eye sockets. It was perfectly centered and tucked in the mountain peak collection of charred arm and leg bones of his enemies. It hunched over tall in it's own jagged ruin. Rib cages from his fallen soldiers reached like fingers, craddling its pointed jaw that dug a horizon into the bones. 

"I've received the message." His rasp like growl clawed the atmosphere with a vexing chord. "Now show me." As they rose to present the evidence, he rose to his feet and placed a hand on the jaw for a moment. A soft rumble followed, knocking at their muscles. 

His short stature let the metal scaled cloak drag across the bones in duet with the sound of buckling snaps. No amount of bones would ever hold his dense body nor would they hold the weight of his usual attire. She handed him the paper knee still bent. "Rise." They stood and waited, faint occasional bubbling intruded on the silence. Her eyes wandered in search for any changes that may have been made. Perhaps more bones, they're the only change among the immortalized constant. "Who made this?" 

"No one knows his name." 

"The Stranger is his most known." She chimed abruptly. She saw his brow raise. The scale cloak bit upon each other as he held his hand up.

"A moment, please." He pondered for what seemed to be a fortnight. "Its authentic." Expressions were traded between the two. "Don't be so naive, you two. I think you know who this could be." The scales clinked and folded back making way for a finger pointed to her partner. Gather no more than five of my hell men. Find that Stranger and bring him here alive."

"Yes, my Lord." 

"And you." He hands her the blueprint. "Send a raven to your faction and leave your third in command in charge. You're making this axe with my smiths and my pit forge." He hands her a dragon winged key. "I'll have the rest of my hellsing gather the dragons for you."

"I-."

"Unless it's questions about the axe, save it for now. We haven't much time."

"What happens if we don't complete it in time?" 

"I have faith you won't fail me again." 

°○°○°●  
○▪II▪○ 

The forge bled temperatures greater than any dragon flame. She listened to the noise of smiths moving and working with purpose. She smiled upon sound of the dragons firing the great furnaces and wedding metals together into trenches. The sight of all of Brasing's greatest rotating in and out of the forge under her watch beckoned a prouder smile. Metal sang deafening notes throughout the leaking mountains belly while vapors blurred the scent of sweat and metal. The pungent stench managed to force a few smiths to regurgitate. 

"My lady. The handle will be complete before the moon peaks." 

"Perfect. What of the guard?" 

"We've already begun the melting process." She grinned ear to ear at the progress. "Lord Viera has been appointed to the details of the axe head." 

"Of course-" an irritable sigh crept out. "high saddled prick." 

"At least he lives up to his reputation." 

"I suppose that's all that matters." She rubbed her thumbs on her temples. Dense boots shook the sound of metal work and flames away like a dragon's roar. She rose to her feet to see a familiar face. "What do we owe this..surprise visit?" She went to meet the wearer of the intrusive boots.

SUN STONE

"I assume you know why I'm here." Her voice traveled sternly. 

"If I assumed then that would imply that I knew you were coming." She met her fire kin's gaze with ocean depth orbs then looked at the work around her. 

"Let me see the print." 

"Why should I?" 

"This is hardly the time for petty crap. Who did Lord Pentar send to find the stranger?"

"Not one curse word, well I'll be damned. He sent Tarth and some of his hellsing." 

"They won't find him in time. Let me see the print." She watched her signal someone to bring it to them. 

"Please tell me you know the designer." She replied with rolling ocean waves. "Mind your manners, kindred dear. I'm the one giving you what you want." She caught sight of a sly, but yielding, crooked smirk. "You're lucky this is serious or I'd drag it on for three moon cycles." She watched her night coils leak droplets that hissed against the floor as she handed her the print. A small laugh was returned in response.

"Good to see you haven't changed." She looks at it in silence.

"Well?"

"Just a moment." She keeps her eyes locked on the print. "Well what are you waiting for? Send Rayla to them. Tell them to return." She hands the print back.

"Wait what's going on?" 

"I'm going to find him.That's what's going on." 

"You better come back." 

"If I don't, then you'll have my forge and my secret flame."

"Wait. . . ." A slight ache was burrowed in her voice. "You can't be serious." 

"I need to keep this farewell short, you're a great smith, you're the best head of the family that's lived and you have the heart of a true dragon queen." She hugs her dearly. "If I need your help I'll send my crow."

"Seven shits." She heard her mutter. "Just answer me, which one do you think it is?" She saw her kin's eyes focus on her tri-twisted blade. Her grip tightened around it to adjust it to a different spot on her armor.

"Just from the print . . . Reingar's, perhaps." 

"Could be? Since when do you doubt your Pride?" 

"You mean why, not when." She took a moment and looked off into a plume of rapid fire releasing from quenching pools. "Get back to work, Red Dragon." She embraces her tightly in her arms again. "He'll want it before this half moon."

"And how are you expecting to find him before the fortnight's over?" 

"Sun Stone -" 

"-Is lighting my forge because the Charred Pit needs every dragon to light the damn thing." Sweat flicked down both their brows while staring in bickering silence at each other. 

"You can put the blame on me." She makes her way to leave and whistles a peculiar tune. Pits of magma seemed to boil viciously and tools violently vibrated on their platforms. Smiths and dragons alike braced themselves for tsunamis of rapid winds. The echoing madness were in duet with the roars of her boots. When his wings stopped it silenced all that it shook as he landed in front of the entrance. 

From head to tail tip he was no longer than an evergreen. He whipped his tail through the air like a pup at the sight of his soul bond. The forge's glow reflected navy indigo off his sapphire scales. His horns rose tall and black as midnight. Wings, the length of himself, sliced through the air, stretching in excitement, as he lowered his head to greet her. She took her glove off to pet her child and a clicking purr chimed in response. "How are you, my love?" His pupils spread and his purr grew louder. "I have to find someone. Will you help me?" His nostrils flared and nuzzled his horned cheek against her hand. She mounted on the base of his neck and clicked her boot against his scales for take off.

°○°○°●  
○▪III▪○  
STRANGER

He packed quietly around his slumbering mare. Leaving the tent for last he bundled all he had in tight rolls and sacs. He kept items unfit for packed travels in his pouches or armor compartments. He checked his chest compartment for the crown. It nearly looked silver in the dim tent. He closes it and sits near her to continue his watch over her.

•. •. •. 

QUEEN'S GUARD

"Lions rise in pride far too high  
Thinking they can dance with the kings.  
But one day they fell  
Fair manes stripped as well  
And fell silent like lambs in spring."

"Go- to hell-." He panted through pained breaths. She saw rage still seething in his exhausted soul. She bit her lip with a void in her eyes, bathing in her justified position.

"Careful. One slip in the wrong spot could stop you from seeing her again." She injected a clean viper fang in his neck. "The tune is quite lovely isn't it? It may even be the one to outlive all of our house's songs." She pushed a small lever on a suction contraption on a short distanced table. 

"Fuck you." He inhaled deeply. "You'll never undo - what you've done." She tightened his restraints forcing his heart to bulge his veins from his skin. A silver stream slithered through the thin tubing and into a small container through the device. His desperate roars fell on deaf ears. She found herself frowning when her enjoyment came to quick end as his body succumbed to sleep.

"Ser Wendigo, would you kindly put him back with the others?"

"With pleasure." His armor banged under his weight like a smith's hammer. She heard the clinks and sliding locks releasing the heavy cuffs on his neck and waist from suspended chains. He hoisted the exhausted symbol of pride by the neck cuff and dragged him out with just enough force to keep his neck from breaking. She stirred and corked the container after inspecting it for impurities. She carved a few notes and symbols on a small paper. She packed the suction device away in its place and shut the stone door behind her. She tapped her thumb on her hilt. A small smile flashed at the end of her thoughts as she exited to the rising stairs to the castle.

•. •. •. 

"How are the willows this year?" 

"Resilient as always, Your Grace." She handed her the vial of liquid silver. She saw an insatiable hunger twinkle through Her Grace's blood spheres. 

"Excellent." Her Grace puts it in a small hidden pocket. "Please see that they're watered this week. It'd be a shame to see them wilt."

"Yes, Your Grace." The knight bowed as she heard Her Grace put a hand on her armored shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She looked to her queen.

"Of course, Your Grace." Silver's light illuminated crimson eyes staring into her very being. 

"I understand if this, particular, position is hard for you." She bit a part of her cheek but held back any doubt that welled in her chest. "I'm always here to listen." 

"Thank you, Your Grace." She stood in salute with a slight smile. 

•. •. •.  
STRANGER

-"Alright, come on out little one. This isn't our home, let's not wake the Blue Dragon." He stayed tucked in the corner space filled with drawings, notes, and lists. "Come on now. We don't want to wake the Black Dragon as well, do we?" He crawled out to meet a familiar face. "How do you slip away to these places so quickly?" A smile spread on the proud kin. He touched the night tipped honey locks that fell just past line of sight. "Stealth like lions and strength of dragons." He held him dearly in his arms and he embraced him in return but quickly pulled away from slick films of sweat. "No one will harm you, I swear it." 

He pressed his hand against his broad chest. His lips twisted in disgust when he felt a squelch under his palm. The pressure gargled pungent droplets into a pathway to the ground. "I bet you're hungry." He gave a nod and crooked smile. He wiped off his kin's sweat from his arms. "You don't feel ill, do you?" His broad hands were wiped down with a rag. He felt his hand on his forehead to find that he was still dry. He shook his head in reply to him. "Wonderful." His sky pools twinkled with pride while standing near the height of an average stallion. "Come. Guests shouldn't keep anyone waiting." He followed behind him smiling at the echoes of flapping wings in the distance.-

He opened his eyes to reality's sound of hooves waking up. He patted her and began her morning routine. He then unraveled a small rolled cloth from the packed bundle containing cobra fangs, an ink vile, and small papers. He wrote what he needed to then cleaned the fang before packing it back up. He rolled the letter and placed it in one of his side compartments. He greeted his mare with a treat while looking upon the kingdom and trailing his attention from the crown to its people's homes. "You'll be home soon." He says looking to his hungry companion.

•. •. •.  
○▪VIII▪○  
SUN STONE

Rich gold reflected a thousand shades of million blues against the clouds around them. She patted her fire king and leaned back against his back spines. "We'll break at Pride's." He purred back in response as he flew higher and bit the clouds passing into his jaws. 

•. •. •.

She nearly bit her lip in two, searching for the notorious stranger. She settled down by the amazons of Sun Stone. She closed her eyes. A smile would occasionally creep in. 

-His hand outstretched to her "Are you going to keep me waiting, my sunfyre?" He smiles to her. 

"It'd be rude to keep a king waiting." She refuses his hand. He gasped with a chuckle. 

"My lady, my lady, my sunfyre sky-" He sang while sweeping her into his arms. "you would leave me to wait 'till I cry." She bursts into laughter while clutching onto his shirt as he twirled her. 

"Seems you're more kitten than lion." 

"Kitten?" He falls, forcing her to tumble down soft dark grassy hills. Laughter filled the fields. He stood half way down the hill, stopping the momentum instantly with her still in his arms. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Her arms wrapped around him and watched the sunset shroud its evening light upon the spring trees.-

She opened them to look upon the land. Her smile fell in a straight line. The metal beneath her palms nearly nicked from her talons digging through. Slight squelching squealed in the atmosphere in sync with her ever clenching fists. Trees stood double their length. Blades of green became a great grass sea. Flowers hungered for flesh. Insects and creatures into wondrous sights to behold. 

"A decade. . ." Her whispered words struggled through her lips. Her dragon curled his tail around what ever he could find to feed on. She took some time to take it all in and drowned in the sensation. 

A horse's snort carried to her ears rhythmically. She quickly went toward it and found it near the family head house of pride. She blew a silent whistle to her soulbond, he crept to her as silent as he could. "Stay low for now." She made a small circle motion with her finger. Sun stone nuzzled her and dulled his scale's sheen. He lightened and changed color to blend with the foreign jungle. She approached closer to the horse until she heard footsteps. Sight of the stranger coming out to the horse itched at her suspicions. "Pardon my manners, but what business do you have lurking around Pride's Grave?" No response. "Do you even fucking talk?" He shook his head at her. "What in seven sins are you doing here?" She found herself closing the distance between them. "Who are you? Speak, damnit!" She lunged her hand at his hood but he whipped his hand at her shoulder harmlessly and made her stop her in her tracks. He stepped aside and motioned toward the open doors. She glared at him, watching him slowly put his hands up and back away from her and stood by the horse. "So you're The Stranger?" He shrugged and nodded. She studied him once more. "You're not who I thought you were. Who are you?" 

STRANGER

He was still for a moment with sight locked on her ocean glare.

-"Vyra! We must go, now!" He heard a sharp clang, a crown of claws and lion mane hair etched on its rims rolled toward him. An arrow jabbed near his hair. He tore off his sleeves and wrapped it before tucking it away in a hidden spot. Her widow's wail painted a necrotic grief. Paralysis slithered along his back, he collected himself and began looking for his kin. He ran faster than his body could handle, trying to stay out of sight every turn and corridor. Her echo scraped the halls and deafened the melodic bloodshed throughout his home.-

He took a sharp long breath in. 

He looked toward the forest line behind him. He reached into his saddle and pulled out two rabbits he had skinned and mimicked a rugged purring noise. He knelt low to crouch to the edge. He placed the carcasses down and backed away. A deep sniff hissed from the brush. Vegetation scattered to the ground as a tongue vice pinched the bodies and pulled it in gaping jaws. He walked past this familiar woman back inside. He crouched in between a crawl space and picked up a crown wrapped in sleeves. He took out the ruby and put it in his pouch, then replaced it with his kingdom gem. He finally returned outside and held it out for her to take. 

"What's- ?" He gestured again for her to take it. She touched the edges with her finger tip. She took it in her hand and held it for a moment. He mounted his horse while she unraveled it. ". . . Where did you get this?" Her throat stumbled under its own weight. A brief silence rode alongside irritable breezes. He clicked to his mare and picked her pace up to a gallop through the forest. "WHERE IN SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Her voice crashed throughout the heavy wilderness. Strokes of air vibrated everything it grazed by and all it had touched were quaked at the pace of hummingbird wings. He patted his mare to keep her calm, but to no success. He managed to guide her through the bursting adrenaline rush and kept at bay from the dragon's wrath. He continued guiding her up and over vine bridges, down and around pathways where vegetation hunted their food. 

•. •. •.  
●▪VI▪●

At last he soothed his mare down to a stop and slipped off his saddle. The wind died down. He expected to hear a settling pattern of folding wings, but no sound was made. She dismounted, determined to halt him in anyway possible. 

"Who are you?" He looked at the position of the sun then to his exhausted steed. He picked up a stick from the auburn dirt and began to walk. "Where do you think you're going?" He picked up another stick and continued collecting more. "Are you ignoring me?" He shook his head. He felt a hand reach for his hood. He avoided it by turning to her and stopping her hand. He looked at her while she struggled to free herself from his grip. He released his grip and held both hands in the air. He slowly removed his hood. Rose oak curls hooked wildly toward the sky, some even curved toward golden eyes. Her body stood still. He watched her eyes ripple to a stop.  
". . . What? No . . No." She drew closer to him to look upon his eyes once more. "How. . How are you still alive? How does no one knows who the hell you are?" His brow raise in thought and then replied to her with an honest shrug. "Idiots. . All of them . . ." She muttered. Sun Stone crawled closer to them, drawing in long focused breaths. "You're going to Ergoth, aren't you?" He nodded. "Silent as always." Her voice sighed. "I'm coming whether you mind -" he shrugged and collected more sticks. She stayed on his trail. "Hey, Fuck Ass!" He turned to her making a sharp snap from the ends of his cowl while pulling his hood over his head.

"My apologies, Blue Dragon. Mannerisms have atrophied over the years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> °○°○°● – marks sunrise of new day  
•. •. •. – marks inactivity for x-amount of time
> 
> italic font – flashback
> 
> comments and critiques welcome :)

•. •. •.   
Black Steel

She wrapped the sleek winged handle, coiling black leather against its slender neck and up around its war bladed edges.

"Lord Charsie, is it ready?" A silk voice sheared through molten commotion. 

"Yes, Lord Viera." She tied blood rope around the cradled axe and placed it in his hands. "Thank you for all that you've done." 

"It's always an honor to work in the Charred Pit." His vocals wove flowers, concealing distaste. Her sight drew to his fingers kneading thoroughly into the silk leather. He bowed to her. "I look forward to the feeding." The corners of her mouth summoned a smile to keep false pleasantries alive.

"An honor indeed. Take care, Lord Viera. The night is cold and riddled with nightmares." He bowed respectfully and took his leave. Hulking footsteps approached behind her accompanied with the scrapes and drag of old dragon scales on the obsidian grounds.   
  
"Lord, Charsie. I trust its finished?" She nodded as the forge pits and tools were being cleansed or place in their rightful places. "Excellent." He stood beside her looking at his grand forge in silence. "Where- is- your sister." 

"With Sun Stone, I'm sure." She bit her lip at her wild tongue. A small chuckle was all that came in response. He turns to her and motions with his head to follow him. 

"I've sent Lord Viera to deliver it to Lady Ban in person. We fell a few moons behind. I trust she knew that when she ventured off." She drew in a shaking breath with a nod in response. "I see, then may I ask a favor of you?" She wiped off cascading layers of sweat. 

"Depends on what the favor is." 

"I want the Stranger to meet me face to face." A grim growl hovered over his voice. She fell silent for a moment and looked to him without shifting expression.

"I think I can make that happen."

"Excellent." They stop near the jaws, encasing his empty throne. "As a token of my gratitude, Dragon Lord, I would like to present you a gift." He pressed out a fist sized gap with his fingertips from a decimated hill of skulls. He drew out a blackened sleek sheath with her dragon's tail wrapped around the rope gripped handle. It curved itself in a wide crescent. The tip of the tail seem to twist and turn, making the guard and hilt as one. 

She held her hands palm upwards and watched it land in her hands. She furled her fingers around it and undid it from its slumber. The blade's edges and both flat centers were covered in one row of small fangs that reached toward the hilt. She held it in her hands and resheathed it. She gripped it in her hands tightly with a blithesome smile. 

"You honor me with your gift, my Lord. A thousand suns and blessings be with you." She holds it in neutral position and wrings a stream of brine like sweat from her night curls. "I'll be sure to send my raven promptly. Please have some cut meat ready, her hunger and anger rise with the heat." He bowed to her as a reply before she parted ways.  
  
°○°○°●  
○▪X▪○   
Handmaiden

"May I ask what we're here for?" They trotted to the docs. The overpass to the gates were draped in five different fox banners. She stared selectively at the hunched silhouette fox against grey cloth as they passed under. 

"To retrieve the item, my lady." They dismounted and stabled their stallions for the time being. "Then we must bring it to Ananta port." She looked to her nobel knight in confusion but withdrew from satisfying her curiosity. "If all goes well, we should return by the new moon." She said observing the docks for certain ship. 

"Is it the axe?" The knight nodded to her in response. 

"Yes, my lady." The knight's chainmail pinched with every motion of her neck. A red ship arrived near the shallow waters. Its sail fluttered with Azarael's fox upon its fabrics along side another fox sigil curled at the corner of two smaller forest green sails. They dropped their anchor to float along the waves.. They rolled their sails up and sent a single boat with two ship members. 

"Why to Ananta? Why not simply have it shipped directly?"

"I'm not sure, my lady."

•. •. •.   
Brown Corsac

"Lady Gowther, Ser Fenya. What a pleasure to meet so promptly." She rose from her boat nearly double their height. Her fingers grasped a fox head cane and tapped it on the floor of her boat.

"Lady Ban, its an honor to meet you." The knight said with a bow. She returned the bow with a smile. 

"The honor is mine, Veil Guard."

"Its been far too long." 

"It has, red maiden. I'm certain our next encounter will certainly be pleasure instead of business." She smiled humbly to both of them. "I believe we have something for you." Her crew member gave her the wrapped axe to hand to the knight. They both began to bow but was stopped by a hand gesture. "Hurry along now. We'll have a lifetime of pleasantries -" she stepped back in her boat. "- but you only have a fortnight left." The maiden exchanged a quick glance of shock with the fox.  
  
They parted with a last wave while she watched them hurry to their steeds. She turned to her crew member. "Ah. My sincerest apologies, Captain. We have work to do." She lowered herself onto a seat and focused on dull shine flicking off of twin helix wood like vines. It curled around the base of her right middle finger. The vines coiled to the top with needled petals with a diamond shaped emerald.

"When shall we sail, Lady Ban?" 

She felt curiosity pulse without laying sight on him. “Slight change in plans.” she rubbed the top of her cane. “Send word to Skulk B to set sail without us.”

"Yes, my Lady." A short silence fogged over the lapping waves against the boat. "May I ask, why?" She simply smiled without breaking eye contact from greed's jewel. 

"An old friend will need our help."

•. •. •.   
●▪II▪●   
Queen's Guard

\- He held mighty axes in each hand with simplistic ease and sliced through his enemy's neck. Pounding war hammers broke rebellious lion heads into soaked bone dust while chains constricted the tamed ones.

"Spare them!" She bellowed across the field on a stallion sized ram. Her slender serpent armor seemed to breathe with her every move. "Change in plans. She wants them alive."

"WITH ME, YOUR GRACE!" A lion roared to his king. Both their sky gemed eyes held a drive more absolute than the risen sun. She watched them both from a far, slowly making her way toward the Lion King and his right hand. He deflected waves of arrows from burrowing into their skin while his king cut down one ram after the other. "Find Vyra. I'll hold them off!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Now!" He cleared an opening for his highness to slip away. His axe split an oncoming arrow down its center while throwing a smoke flare into the carnage before them. 

She rushed into the fresh smoke before it spread to its full width. Her crippling sight allowed for her senses to heighten. Her ears picked up the sound of dual axes shaving through her allies. Specs of shadows peeked through the grey smog. A moment later she crept from behind and drove her small blade into him without hesitation. He turned and buckled to his knees before her. "Ansa?" He gripped his hands around the dagger's handle protruding from his shoulder. A blood shriek wail draped nearby listeners. Most of his body was decorated in fresh bruises, cuts, and vibrant spurts of silver, painting everything it landed on. "All this time." He grunted. "Why?" His voice flicked with weak exhaustion. Chains and cuffs locked on him by ram helmed knights. 

"Sweet, foolish, Daemon. You wouldn't understand." -

Her ale rippled to its contained walls, shaking her mind awake. 

"- I swear on it I heard a scream that night." A new knight insisted. "I know what I heard." 

"Looking for new pleasures, young horns?" They began pushing each other playfully until it nearly broiled to an inebriated fight.

"Careful, young bloods." She said holding her cup away from the crossfire. "I enjoy you, but be careful." she teased after swallowing her ale. 

"You're not fooling anyone, serpent shit." Surrounding knights smirked and took a seat. They teased and played with the young knight almost like kin. The harvest hall sang with heartfelt conversation and drinks of different origin. 

"I certainly fooled you for six moons." She gulped her drink while splitting a thick chicken breast with her dagger. The knight nearly choked on his wine and looked to her in distraught. 

"You swore that you'd never mention it!" A grin zipped across one side of her lips. His eyes darted left to right.

". . . Seven fucks." The knight sipped his wine in defeat. The rest of them laughed their worries away.

"I told you to watch her words." an older knight nudged him with a fist at his shoulder. 

"To the crown!" Another drunk knight bellowed. An echo of cheers and clinking cups followed. She took the cup from the spirited brethren.

"And you're done. Sleep it off before you make your rounds again." Her hand braced his in a bond like gesture. He slurred the knights code to her. She laughed in reply. "Ser Wendigo, would you kindly take over Ser Caylen's patrol at the docks after you take him to his chambers?" 

"With pleasure, Ser Ansa." He hoisted the staggering man onto his shoulders and helped him out of the harvest hall.

"Now the rest of you, lend me your ears." All noise fell silent. "I have word from Lady Gowther that the equinox feast will require twenty more of you for full protection." Some knights exchanged looks of suspicion or concern. "Those who are interested, see me after sunset." She raised her cup. "For her Majesty, the Queen- ." 

"-and the glory of the crown!" They responded along with raised drinks.

•. •. •.   
○▪︎VII▪︎○  
Stranger

\- Rain daggers pelted against the black boards. He ducked under the bench shivering in a curled position. Every so often he would close his eyes and let out a pained shriek to the thunderous clouds. The ocean's wrath mauled it from side to side. His hairs stood against salted rains, he pressed his back against the board and pushed against the floor on all fours without hesitation. He felt a wave push against the hull and duck down into a cratered current. He peaked at the horizon only to find himself riding along its rising walls. A smile nearly tugged at the sight of heavens and earth lined as pillars together. Lightning struck against relentless blue jaws, forcing its foam teeth to hiss and steam. He drew a deep breath, remaining in position. He shook his drenched curls every so often in an attempt to clear his vision.

°. °. °. 

Once the waves eased enough, he laid flat on his spine against what was left of the getaway boat and gazed at grey shaded clouds.   
  
°. °. °. 

The waters darkened. The outline before him took shape of multiple island like trees. Wrinkled fingers firmly ran over his face to the ends of his hair. He turned to the sight of different decent. No two were alike. The shoreline mimicked the edge of a stone like border. He submerged his lower half and kicked to it with might. -

"I know you speak and you're not telling me everything." Her voice drew his attention. She pulled a dagger out of the boar carcass and leaves it there. Its body was soon consumed by Sun Stone behind them.

"If there's a point to this, I hope you find it quickly." He offered her a fruit from a tree while devouring one himself. He felt her take it from him. A struggling sigh came from her nostrils. 

"Men, I swear to the fucking gods." She muttered. A small smile peaked from the corner of his lip. He adjusted himself and hoisted the horse's supply load while tightening the leather for a more snug fit to rest the weight on his shoulders. He then gave a pat to his mare and gave berries and fruit to snack on. 

“It seems we're not good for much.” His mare shook her head playfully and weighed at his remark.

"Oh you have a sense of humor now?" Her Sun Stone gave a low purring hum.

"No. I thought you did."

"You're much better off silent." He remained silent. "Fucking ass." She muttered. 

"If you're serious about following me, then all of your questions will be answered. Trust me. It's better if you see for yourself." 

"Can you at least tell me so I know what to expect?" He sighed. 

"I'm restoring Nekrovia." 

". . . .HaHAAA!!" The winds merely echoed back with rustling leaves. The silence drew longer than expected.

"You're serious?" She smirked.

"Do dragons fly?" He raised a brow.

“Why even bother? It's been ice long before the First King.” his eyes glared at hers in response. She held her hands up in surrender. "My apologies if I've crossed boundaries. Care to humor me?” he raised a brow and nodded while wiping dripped juices off his lips. “How would you do it?" She stroked Sun Stone's forehead.

"I need my axe- . He finished the last of his fruit, wiping the juices with his thumb and lapped it off with his tongue. "- and six rocks. I suppose you can say they're special." 

"Like what? Forever pebbles?" He reaches into his pouch for oats and nuts and feeds them to Osira. 

". . . You'll see. Just know I'm not leaving these shores without both."

"You ordered it to pick up in the southern ports by the new moon. That doesn't give you much time at all."

"I have more than enough time. I don't know about you." He saw blue spheres roll in disbelief. Sun Stone nudged against her hand. "It's better if you see for yourself." 

•. •. •.  
Sun Stone

They stood before a hill surrounded by thick, harsh vegetation. Boars squealed every so often in the distance. She took in the rows and organized clusters of wind turbines. Each stood taller than the tips of its highest observatory with blades glowing soft cedar shades from the moonlight. She saw him stick posts around a certain area for his mare to lay and graze while burying his belongings at a distance away. She continued to watch him as he took off all but one cape layer.

She followed him down to the base of the hill. He turned to her after a long moment of silence. 

"Coming for the entertainment?" He said lowly without taking his eyes off of the city of tomorrow before him.

"Of course." A smug grin showed on her face. He nods in response and continues on. 

•. •. •. 

She followed him to further clusters behind the glutton walls. She watched him touch every tree around the area, every inch of the ground with scrutiny. 

•. •. •. 

At last she saw his hand press into stiff dirt, revealing a small crawl space.

"Would you do the honors of being my watcher?" He whispered. She nodded in response while he descended. "Thank you. If I don't resurface when the moon reaches its peak, go back to Sun Stone and leave me behind."

"Wait. What? Why?" She whispered back too late. He had already gone.

•. •. •.   
Stranger 

He navigated through the dirt crawl space more with his hands as the dim moon light faded the next turn corner. He felt the soil walls harden to clay until the ground stopped at a ledge, leading to a drop in temperature. His tongue clicked subtly and his ears took in the lengthened echo. He reached around the ledge to find ladder steps carved and quickly followed them to the bottom.

•. •. •. 

At last, the ground was found. He turned and felt three passage ways blowing different drafts of scent and moisture, He went left, counting silently with his steps. He heard voices melt into bell tones while his hands guided him along Merlin walls. 

•. •. •.   
Sun Stone

The moon slid past its peak. 

"C'mon. Where the hell are you?" She mumbled keeping look out and avoiding passing guards. 

•. •. •. 

Just as it began to sink in the sky, she heard him surface.

Stranger

"You're a terrible listener." he said double checking that the amethyst was secure in one of his armor compartment.

"What the hell took you so long?" She whispered aggressively. 

"I told you to leave." he glanced at the moon. He brushed himself off while they made their way back to the distant hill. He took off, moving at speeds faster than the average man, dodging and avoiding being seen as he saw fit. 

"I have us covered. You're fine." She whispered beside him. He rolled his eyes with furrowed brows. “What were you getting?”

“Another rock for the collection.” 

“Can you at least tell me what these rocks do?”

“Three of them for a picture. The other three for lighting.” 

“What kind of answer is that?”

“The only one I'm giving because we need to be quiet and leave, now!

•. •. •. 

He saw her looking vigilantly, he tapped her shoulder accompanied by a swift gesture. She nodded and went her own direction nearby while he took a spot in the trees. 

•. •. •. 

Three guards came over with lanterns with daggers drawn. 

"Just another one." 

"No saddle." he was still, moving only to crouch closer to cover.

"Leave it be, you two. Snuff the lanterns. Spread out."

"Yes sir." The two saluted the younger knight passing between them and dispersed.

They both mounted up and left as quietly as wings and hooves possibly could. 

Braising

"Lord Pentar." A woman in sleek steel armor with an inverted triangle brand on the back of her hand knelt before him. He held his hand up.

"Rise." He stood while placing a hand on the metal jaw behind him. A low rumble purred through the grounds. "I've recalled you and the others in exchange for another task. I hope this won't be an issue." He walks to her. He catches her glancing at still silhouetted jaws guarding the empty throne, caving into the moonlit mountainous skull pile above them. 

"No, my Lord." She stood at an eased stance.

"Honest and true?" He observes her every movement.

"Yes, my Lord." A moment passes.

"Good." He reached into his scale cape for a wax sealed note. Each woven scale scraped and clinked to every swayed motion. "The Charred Pit knows all. Tread with caution." She takes it from him and salutes. She slips the note into a hidden pocket within her armor and parts ways.

°. °. °.   
○▪︎IV▪︎○

\- "Well hello there." He held his hand out to a small breathing lava puddle. It came up to him with its nostrils and sniffed his hand. It tilted its head before uncurling to a hand sized dragon of pure magma. Its wings stretched triple its length. It purred and wagged its tail. "Well aren't you just precious." He sat on the ground with a smile for the first time in what seemed like eons. It skipped up and down his back then leaped from his shoulders to glide straight in his face. He laughed and cradled his new found love in his hands. "Here." He held his hands palms up. "Keep your wings stretched." He held his elbows up to mimic its wings. It leaped and began taking its first hatchling flaps. He caught it before it grew too tired to keep itself up. "Its alright, little one." He pets it gently on it's back while laying it by where he found it and sat with it. "I promise you, I'll help you become the strongest." He looks around to find one singular volcano. He points to the volcano, looking to the hatchling. It wagged its tail, letting baby roars out. He picked it up and began the hike. 

•. •. •. 

He sat on the edge of the boiling volcano. The lava hatchling leaped from his shoulder into the liquid pit, purring. -

•. •. •. 

He touched the jaw bone before seating before it. The ground vibrated lowly.

“Easy, Braising. The sun will come soon.” Grey pools looked upon the distant suns through the rough opening of the mouth. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"Lord Pentar." A delightful voice echoed before him.

"Rise." He looked to see a familiar lord rising to his feet. "What brings you at this time of day, Lord Viera?" The bald man stood at an eased stance before him. 

"My hatchlings speak of an interception in the axe delivery." A brow raised while his posture straightened. He stretched his legs for a moment and folded in full lotus. 

"Is that so?" A small grin snuck upon his face. "Who is intercepting it?" 

"A Veil guard and the Queen's maiden." A drawn silence hovered until his responsive chuckle scraped it raw. "Yet they still plan on delivering it to Ananta's port."

“A Veil guard?” He tapped his fingers rhythmically along his palm. "Let them be for now. I want to see what unfolds next."

"Are you certain, my lord?" He looked upon the tribal symbol complimenting his naked head. 

"Always quick to caution." He glances at him for a moment and sighs. "I'll get to the point. Yes. I'm certain." He raises his brow "Do you have it with you?"

"I do." A smile crept upon both their lips. He rises to his feet while touching the skull behind him before making stride toward him. From his eased stance he knelt while reaching in his azure robe for a folded grid mat, and a pouch of different statue pieces. 

"Fire and Blood." His fingers slid past the scales and grasped the maroon colored statues. He began placing them in their spots.

"Ice and Bone." He knelt before him while picking up each of his black frost white statue and setting them in their rightful places.

"May the best Lord win." He said sitting full lotus. The azure clothed Lord before him moved a small rotting corpse piece with a crooked grin. 

•. •. •.   
Her Grace 

"Your Grace, -" Her Queen's Guard knelt before her. "Everything has been set for the feast." A warm expression sculpted her complexion to an eased demeanor. She raises her hand for her to rise. 

"Drink, Ser Ansa?" She poured herself a cup of tea. She caught sight of curiosity in her serpent knight. She smiles and motions for the knight to sit with her.  
"I suppose you can say I've been deep in thought." She takes a sip. The knight takes a pitcher of wine with a glass to match, she then took the invitation to a seat. "How are the willows?"

"Still resilient, as always." She pours the red into her glass. "Recordings have been showing something that will peak your interests." 

Her finger taps the cool ceramic. 

"Would you like the records, Your Grace?"

"Yes, please." 

Raw silence whispered into the passing breeze between them.

•. •. •. 

She unwound the leather knot around one of three tomes. She tapped her finger against indented edges making the number 'I' on its silk scale spine. 

“Fuck.” she mumbled while placing the book against her table. She opened to see sections separated by thin ribbon string with small metal tags knotted on the ends. Pages of diagrams, notes, and equations laid bare before her. Each passing hour forced her attention to a written lunar calendar sitting beside the other tomes. “. . . Fuck.” Her lips curled to whistle upon an ivory hawk. She quickly prepared ink and parchment. Flapping feathers landed beside her with wings folded and red talons kneading into the wooden surface. After sealing her letter she wrapped it in a thin leather piece and wrapped it appropriately around its wings. “ It cooed in content and left on her signal. A sigh separated her solitude, her fingers snuffed the flames at her desk.

•. •. •. 

\- “I trust they've all been detained?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” they trotted to a stop at the peak of a hill top. She paused at the sight of lion manes crunching into their heads. Her lip twitched at the sound of spilled silver mixing through the grass. 

“I want them all alive.” her maiden looked to her briefly but nodded before the moment's notice.

“Yes, Your Grace.” red strands flared for a moment before cantering off to the drenched grounds toward her soldiers. “Ser Horace!” the maiden's voice faded while she waved a hand signal in the air. Her horse fussed with the ivory bit as her grip on reigns eased in sync with the squelching of corpses ceasing sooner than later. 

Another set of trotting hooves slowed beside her. The mounted knight opened her helm with a brief salute. 

“News, Your Grace” she gave a nod.

“Bear sightings have spread through the south.” she raised a brow to the knight. She only had a peculiar look to show for response. 

“I see.” her thumb rubbed braided reigns looped between her fingers. “Keep an eye, do not engage.” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

“Tell me, about the tulips.” 

“They remain purple and weedless”.

“The weed is there. Continue tending as usual.” a pause pinched the air. “Ser Adren, are you alright?” armored fingers slid into a grip around knotted reigns, then a sigh of surrender.

“Request to speak in private before dusk-. . Your Grace?” 

“Of course, Ser Aiden.” -

•. •. •. 

She sat in her bed gnawing her nails through her wrists. Pupils swung back and forth at darkness.

\- Low pops of thin hinge joints woke her in the eye of her slumber. She saw her maiden crawling to her side. 

“Astra.” a figure, whispered in surrender of death, collapsed beside her. She pushed her covers off to light a lantern. Blotched marks flicked in the flames while some how hiding more than light let on. Blotched hand marks wrapped her body. Raw skin split from whip marks upon her chest and belly. 

“Fucking hells, this ends now.” she hoisted her maiden to her shoulders and lead her through the halls tactfully. She managed to get them to a hidden corridor. Stumbling with her maiden and pressed for time, she stopped for a moment feeling the hall break off into three directions. She felt the breath of another in front of them. 

“Shh. This way.” the breath whispered. She felt hands of summer warmth guide her to the left. “Black Steel sleeps. The Blue Dragon will help.” she felt the hand push gently as the sound of feet tip toeing echoed behind her. Moments later she felt an entrance and opened the door. She laid her maiden down on the bed as wardrobe doors were heard bursting behind her. 

“Shits stream, Lady Merlin.” sapphires illuminated relief from wall lanterns, then suspicion as they glanced from where . She watched fingers pull snow locks into a single tail. She examined the injuries with concern. “Why do you think I can be of help?“ suspicion trickled in her tone.

“I- .” a puzzled look twisted her sentence to brief silence. “Someone said you could.” they hoisted her maiden into a neutral position. 

“You owe me answers, got it?” a nod was given in reply. 

“Thank you, Lord Vyra.” 

“I hate Crown rules.” she shook her head while tending to the maiden's wounds. “I need you to understand me clearly, Lady Merlin.” steel forging hands hovered above the wounded maiden. “If this happens again it will be the last. Go. You'll see her before the Solstice feast.” 

“How? It's tomorr-.”

“Hush.” a pale sea green aura surrounded both hands as the wounds reversed and healed themselves. She forced her feet to move before curiosity set in. -  
•. •. •. 

Dro Vi Rae

“Azu? Back so soon?” lips slithered in a shifty grin. Rich forest eyes rose with a thorn point gaze. She slid a slick blade between stray hair strands tucking them back into place without cutting herself. Fingers rolled and circle danced with a bifold like blade until she guided it back into concealment. Her back stretched over a curved arm of an obsidian chair, releasing a near low growl purr. Relief pulsed her spine to settle against it as her arms crossed to the back of her head. She watched her upside down figure nearly glide toward the center of her sight. She turned herself up right to lean on its high rectangular back.

“Call me surprised.” she scanned four sleek edged bismuth halls. “It was even in third code.” her iron booths clinked toward a simple gold and Everything percussed differently in their den. “Emi, -” while receiving a subtle gesture as a reply, she drew a pattern on the wall with her finger feeling the texture of every inch of her invisible design. “How long unil -” steps of high heels thudding took her attention. 

“Well that was a short meeting.” she approached with teal gaze to her sisters before her.

“You'll be happy about it, YeTel.” her tone bribed with arms crossed along mid torso. She received a cold stance in reply. “Pleased as always, aren't you?” her voice soothed into a lull against the air. 

“Would you kindly get to the point?” the dull tone masked alluring bitterness. 

“We'll be observing the ax delivery and bringing this stranger to Lord Pentar.” she received raised brows from both. 

“I over heard that he assigned this to Lord Charsie.” 

“-Making this all the more intersting, doesnt it Emi?” a brief silence whistled along the walls. “Yetel?” both returned their replies in curious expressions. “We have a stranger to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time (:


End file.
